


the collision course

by pinesboi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Powerbottom Joe, Smut, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesboi/pseuds/pinesboi
Summary: Nicky doesn't like Joe. He's annoying, over-opinionated, and self obsessed. Joe has also made it quite clear that he doesn't like Nicky either.Somehow, they keep getting thrown together anyway.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 246





	the collision course

This was inevitable. Everything with them feels inevitable, like fate itself personally conspires to throw them together. Running into each other weekly at the archives, showing up at each other’s workplaces- even bumping into each other on the street. Every step has felt like something was drawing the two of them closer. Even if they did despise each other. So this… this doesn’t take Nicky by surprise. What does take him by surprise, however, is the way Joe goes a little pliant and makes a high whine in the back of his throat when Nicky buries his fingers in those pretty black curls and tugs to get a better angle to shove his tongue into Joe’s mouth. It makes him pull back, skating his eyes over Joe’s steadily blushing face with a smirk playing on his lips.

“So you liked that, did you?” Nicky says, voice a bit sardonic and teasing. “ _Yusuf,_ don’t tell me you’ve hidden this secret from me for the many long months we have known each other?”

Joe sneers. “Shut the fuck up, asshole. It wasn’t any of your business.” His grip on Nicky’s hips gets tighter when Nicky doesn’t move back in to kiss him. “But fine, _yes,_ I liked it. Happy now?”

Nicky grins. He was, in fact, quite satisfied. He captures Joe’s mouth again, biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Joe hisses in response, digs his nails into the flesh on Nicky’s side and shoves his knee up in between his legs. Nicky groans a bit at the contact, losing his grip on Joe’s hair for a moment while he grinds down on the thigh offered to him. Joe moves his leg away just as he’s beginning to pick up speed.

“Do you want to get off or not?” Nicky says, face twisted in a snarl and pissed off at the tease.

Nicky hates the stupid fucking grin on Joe’s far-too-handsome face. “I didn’t ask you to stop, did I? What, you find out something I like so you stop doing it? Really, Nicky, I thought you wanted to make me come until I was crying. Or was that just the alcohol talking?”

It had been a stupid mistake on his part. Leaving his phone within reach and not turning it off before he decided to get blackout drunk. Nicky was having a rough week, no thanks to seeing Joe at least twice a day somehow, and he felt he’d earned a little time off. Unfortunately, drunk Nicky had decided he was going to call Joe- whose number he shouldn’t have kept after their awful blind date- and admit his fantasy of wanting to fuck Joe so well he couldn’t remember any name but Nicky’s.

What still baffled him was why Joe had taken him up on the offer. Sure, he’d made certain Nicky paid for it- merciless teasing and bullying, playing on the heat Nicky got in his gaze when Joe joked about Nicky putting him in his place. But somehow Joe had showed up at his apartment, eyes blazing, and knocked him all the way past the door with a biting kiss. And here they were, Nicky’s back pressed up against a wall with Joe’s fingers slowly making their way up underneath Nicky’s hoodie.

He groans and fixes his grip back in Joe’s hair, pulls hard enough that his neck is bared. Nicky moves in swiftly, teeth locking in on a spot above his pulse and sucking a bruise in. He’s more than a little proud at the way in makes Joe squirm beneath him.

Nicky pulls off his neck with a _pop,_ a spiderweb of spit trailing behind. “Didn’t think you’d be so needy for this Joe. Do you often hook up with the men you hate?” The hand in Joe’s hair stays firm, but the other teases it’s way under the hem of Joe’s shirt to play with a nipple. “Do you come barging into their homes when they offer to fuck you so well you’re sobbing?”

“Fuck. You.”

He pinches down hard on a nipple, taking immense pleasure in the way it has Joe’s back arching deliciously and his leg pressing back up between Nicky’s. Joe’s hand slides up, coming to rest on Nicky’s collarbone. It’s clear he wants to move it up further, but he hesitates. Nicky pauses his attention to Joe’s nipple to grab his hand and move it up to his own neck, holding Joe’s eye with a wicked determination.

Nicky grins wide. “What, scared to rough me up? Or would you prefer to let me wreck you?”

Something in Joe seems to snap, then. He tightens his grip- not enough to cut off airflow, but enough that it has Nicky’s hips stuttering again. The entirety of Nicky’s body feels like it’s on fire with all the heat radiating off the both of them, along with the spot where their dicks now rub together. A bitten back moan gets mangled in his throat.

“Didn’t want to scare you off.” Joe says hotly, dipping into another blazing kiss. “You look like the type to fuck with your socks on in missionary.”

“Specific _and_ insulting. Good for you.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Joe spits out. Nicky starts to answer, but before he can Joe flips the two of them so that his own back is to the wall. He releases his hold on Nicky to ruck up his shirt and start to unbuckle his pants.

There _was_ a quip lingering in Nicky’s mind, somewhere along the lines of ‘ _make me_ ’, but his words die before they can even be sounds.

The thing is, Joe’s not unattractive. Very much the opposite, in fact. Nicky had been thrilled to show up to their blind date and see those gorgeous curls and his glittering dark eyes. What had been the downfall of that evening and any hopes that Nicky might’ve had about hooking up with him was Joe’s personality. _That,_ Nicky was hoping he could ignore long enough to get the both of them off.

The sight of that patch of hair just above Joe’s belt is just tantalizing enough that Nicky actually drops to his knees, skimming his fingers along the muscles of Joe’s abdomen before helping him tug down his jeans enough to free his cock. Thankfully, he has nothing to say about Nicky’s sudden silence. He rewards him for it too, by taking Joe’s dick all the way, so that his nose is brushing up against the coarse curls at the base. Joe moans, something deep and low that Nicky can feel in his fucking _toes,_ and it would be sexy if it weren’t for the man making them. Still, he starts to bob his head down on Joe’s cock, letting his fist cover what his mouth can’t.

A hand finds its way to Nicky’s hair. It’s surprisingly not commanding, or bossy like he would have expected. Joe’s simply holding his head, grounding himself on Nicky while he holds up his own shirt out of his way. Nicky chases as many of those little sounds he can get, tonguing the underside of the head of his dick and up the slit. It’s extremely satisfying, the way Joe’s thighs start to shake a bit and his hips start to buck up into Nicky’s mouth.

“Apparently that mouth is good for something- _fuck-“_ Joe groans, breath catching in his throat. Nicky looks up at him, knowing he must be a sight with Joe’s lips still stretched around his cock. He takes Joe further down, letting the head hit the back of his throat. He suppresses a gag, determined not to let Joe see him tear up. He’s too busy to notice anyway, hands tightening their grip in his hair as he swallows around him. “Alright. You’re going to have to get up here and fuck me, or I’m going to come down your throat.”

Much to his displeasure, Nicky actually considers it a moment before ridding Joe of his pants entirely and pulling his shirt up over his head. “Bedroom is that way. Lube’s in the nightstand.”

Joe starts off in the direction he was pointed to while Nicky sheds his own clothes and locks the front door again. He returns to his own bedroom to see Joe face down, ass up, slicking his own fingers and pressing in. Somehow, he’s managed to already get two in, which would be possible if Joe really wanted the sting, but the way they slip in and out as he begins to fuck himself is too easy.

Nicky feels another surge of blood leap down to his dick, which is already hard and leaking against his thigh. He settles in between Joe’s spread legs, watching his fingers disappear inside himself.

“Did you open yourself up before you came here?” Nicky asks, hoping that Joe doesn’t pick up on the wonder in his voice.

Joe’s response takes a while, and it’s muffled from where his face is buried in the sheets. “Yes. Didn’t want to spend more time than absolutely necessary getting this done.”

 _Fuck._ That’s hot. Why is that hot? Nicky doesn’t _like_ Joe. But knowing that Joe had planned this out, fucked himself well enough so that he could slip right in…

Nicky brings a hand up to Joe’s ass, running a thumb around his hole and the stretch of his fingers. They slip out soon enough, and Joe’s pressing back into his touch. There are goosebumps raising along his spine and thighs, his cock red and brushing up against the covers. It’s going to be a mess to clean up, but Nicky doesn’t care. All he wants right now is to wipe that smug look off of Joe’s face. What else is there to do but slick up his own fingers and swap his for Joe’s, seeking out his prostate with a single-minded focus.

Joe’s mouth falls open, his hands clenched into fists in the sheets. “ _Fuck,_ Nicky…”

The grin that stretches over his face feels like a victory. For once, it sounded like Joe had lost the bile to his tone, replaced by a breathless want that Nicky very much wanted to satisfy. Still, he can’t help the shit-eating _Yes?_ He fires back before finding that bundle of nerves inside Joe and rubbing up against it mercilessly.

Joe flings back a stare that could kill, but he’s too busy biting down on the sheets to exchange a retort of his own. Instead he just moves back down onto Nicky’s fingers, pushing his hips back with a fervent need. He’s letting out these wonderful little moans too, the kinds that Nicky would lean up and lick from his mouth if Joe wasn’t insufferable.

“Look at you. Practically gagging for it,” Nicky says simply, kneading the meat of Joe’s ass with one palm. “I could probably make you come like this, right?”

There’s a pained little groan that emerges from the man beneath him as Nicky swipes past his prostate again and adds a third finger. “You _wish_. Now, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll just go home and do it myself,” Joe huffs.

Nicky does take the time to imagine Joe attempting to tuck his hard and leaking cock back into his pants and walk back to his apartment with a certain level of humor. But rather than be too terribly cruel, Nicky eases his fingers back out of him and reaches over to the nightstand to pull out a condom. Once he has it rolled down the shaft of his dick, shivering a bit at the sudden attention to the sensitive area, he locks a hand around Joe’s hip and begins to tease at his hole, letting the head of his cock catch on the rim.

The action draws something that he could almost label as a whimper out of Joe, and _fuck,_ Nicky loves that sound.

No, wait. Nicky likes that sound. He does _not_ love Joe or anything he does. The man is overly opinionated and self-obsessed, and he gets on Nicky’s nerves. Even if he is gorgeous, and smart, and still willing to put up with his banter after all these months-

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Nicky tries to shake himself out of his daze. “Wha-?”

With an annoyed little huff from Joe and a little yelp out of Nicky that is far from dignified, Joe flips them over so that Nicky lands flat on his back, bouncing a bit on the mattress. Joe positions himself quite proudly over him, legs bracketing to either side. Nicky manages bite back his moan, but only just. Something about seeing Joe above him, bottom lip caught between his teeth while he grips Nicky’s cock and positions it up against his entrance has that curling heat in his belly spreading into third-degree. He hates the smug grin that spreads over Joe’s face, hates the fact that he’s too breathless to throw some sort of insult his way.

The groan Joe lets out as he finally sinks all the way down on Nicky’s cock, however, is entirely worth it. He can feel Joe’s thighs shudder around him while he adjusts to the size, raising an eyebrow up at him. Joe’s eyes are screwed shut, and he’s got a loose hand around himself that’s steadily stroking.

“Too much for you, _tesoro?”_ Nicky asks, letting the bite in his tone be heard. Joe, who was fluent in Italian and was having quite enough of Nicky’s bullshit tonight, rolled his hips a few times in an effective attempt to shut him up.

“ _Hardly,”_ Joe says. His hand naturally slips back up to the base of Nicky’s neck for leverage. “Now be quiet while I get off, _dear.”_

Nicky’s blood is boiling, but he can no longer draw the line between anger and lust. Joe’s tone brings a whimper up to the back of his throat, though he’s sure he’s able to suppress it before he can tell. His hands make for Joe’s waist, only to be pinned up against the headboard by slender fingers. He hadn’t expected this kind of strength from an artist, but Joe’s abdomen and biceps were clearly markers of his workout routine outside of charcoal and paper. Nicky struggles against the grip for a moment, only slightly ashamed to admit to himself that he doesn’t want to get free. A part of him has snapped into place, and it’s causing his hips to stutter as he chases the warm heat of Joe.

“I don’t think so,” Joe says, coming up once on Nicky’s cock and slamming back down, knocking the breath out of both of them and sending Nicky’s toes curling. “This is what you get for sending me that filthy _fucking_ voicemail.”

The pace Joe’s set is brutal, and Nicky had already been climbing towards his orgasm just from getting Joe off with his mouth. He whines and nods his head emphatically, slipping into something far less angry and far more desperate. His hands clench above him, feet scrambling for purchase. There’s so much _Joe_ around him- bouncing on his cock and leaking onto Nicky’s stomach and pressing his wrists against the pillows. His eyes flutter shut, and he can’t help but crave _more._ He wants to come out of this marked, looking like a proper battleground. It hadn’t been what he expected from Joe, not at all, but now that he was above him Nicky wanted nothing more than to have bruises with the shape of Joe’s mouth or fingers on him.

Nicky very pointedly neglects to follow that line of thinking further.

He gets so caught up in his thoughts that when Joe asks something, all he can parse out is mumbled words. It takes Joe rising and letting his cock slip out entirely and pulling back for Nicky to actually register that Joe’s been asking if he’s okay.

“Nicky?” He asks, staring with an intent concern on his face that Nicky hasn’t ever had directed at him before. “Nicky, come on, I need you back with me right now.”

Nicky gives a little sound of assent, still mourning the loss of Joe on top of him and his dick now throbbing at being denied.

“No, I need you to tell me. I’m not a mind reader, Genova.”

“ _Fine,_ yes,” Nicky says a little petulantly. “Please don’t stop, please-“

Joe seems to notice how frantic his breaths are getting and strokes a hand up his side, palm flat and warm against him. Nicky should want to wrench away from that touch and spit in his face. Instead he finds himself leaning into it, breathing deep in time with Joe’s petting.

“There we are,” Joe says, and _oh,_ Nicky likes when he uses that voice. It’s soft like velvet to him right now and lacks most of the malice it normally has towards him. “Alright. We’re laying ground rules. I’m good with being rough, but I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t like you and I think you’re annoying as hell, but I’m not going to do something you don’t like, okay?”

Nicky nods. “Yes, yes. I’m okay.” He takes another deep breath at Joe’s accusatory look. “I’m- Yes, I liked it when you got a bit rougher with me. I’ll say something if I don’t like it. Promise.”

Joe’s finger circles one of his nipples, and it feels like an electric current racing through Nicky’s body. “You know the stoplight system?” He continues to the other side, pinching the raised flesh lightly as Nicky confirms that he does with a stutter in his breath. “Good. Now, I’m going to pin your hands again, and I swear to God if you don’t stay still while I get myself off, I will leave without making you come.”

The words send a shiver up his spine and make his dick jump against his stomach. Nicky sets his jaw firmly and looks up at Joe with a needy fire in his eyes. He’s kept his wrists in place and wiggles his fingers as if to remind Joe of his promise. God damn it, he should feel embarrassed right now, or he should be making it at least a _little_ harder for Joe to have this kind of power over him.

Unfortunately, there’s also a part of Nicky that has wanted this for a very, very long time. Ever since they met, really, when the insults came in and he couldn’t stop looking at Joe and the way his eyes seemed like the depths of the earth ready to swallow him whole.

Joe sinks back down onto Nicky’s cock, the two of them sharing winded noises as Joe begins to fuck himself back. His hands do come up to hold Nicky’s down, but the grip is different- less to genuinely hold him down and more to balance himself. Joe’s not going easy anymore, switching between a delicious grind that has him writhing in Nicky’s lap to a merciless rising and falling of his hips. Nicky’s whining, he knows this, though he manages to keep the words he wants to say tucked away.

Joe removes one of his hands to cradle Nicky’s face, and for a moment he could almost pretend that he liked Joe. That this was the first night after their date, and that they’d hit it off. Maybe in that universe, Nicky and Joe had spent less time exchanging insults and more time doing _this._ Nicky was certain they had the better end of the deal.

“You feel so fucking good, Nicky,” Joe breathes out. Nicky’s lips are pursed into a tight line, resisting the urge to lean up and kiss him. “And you’re staying so still for me. God, if only I could keep you like this all the time. You’re nicer when you’re not talking.”

Nicky’s lip sticks out in a pout again, though he doesn’t intend to fling back any other insults. Instead, he leans into it. _Fuck it, right?_

“Joe,” Nicky moans, leaning into the hand on his face. “Please, I want- _Please-“_

“What? What do you want baby?”

The pet name has his walls falling down almost entirely. He shakes his head, the words falling short on his tongue. He can feel himself teetering over the edge, he’s _so fucking close._

Nicky wishes he sounded a little less desperate when he asks, “Kiss me?”

Joe’s mouth is on his in a second, tongue forging a patch to curl inside Nicky’s. He swallows the groan Joe lets out and curls his toes at the sensation of it rumbling in his chest. Nicky can feel that Joe’s hand has started to move faster on himself, his knees lifting him up and back down on Nicky’s cock at the speed of a runaway train. Joe’s mouth parts from his for the briefest of seconds.

“Nicky- Nicky, I’m close, I’m-“

“Please, I want to see you come, Joe, please.”

Another second later, and thick white ribbons of come are painting up Nicky’s chest. Joe fucks himself through it. His body goes far more pliant above him, leaning forward to plaster his body against Nicky’s and tucking his nose into his neck. Once he’s worked himself through the aftershocks, he turns his head to look at Nicky, eyes in a daze. Both of his hands are in Nicky’s hair.

“Keep fucking me.” Joe says it without any hint of hesitation, though his voice is a bit hoarse. Nicky sighs happily and drops his hands down to Joe’s hips, planting his feet and rabbiting himself up into Joe to chase his own orgasm. Unsurprisingly, it does not take long, and before he knows it he’s crushing Joe down against his chest, lips meeting as he twitches and shivers from the force of his orgasm.

For a few blissful moments, they lay in peace. They’re both a mess, and they’ll need to clean up soon, but neither is in any rush. It’s almost fun to pretend that this was more than a hookup. That maybe Joe actually liked Nicky, and that the way he was rubbing his lips and beard over Nicky’s neck was out of fondness. Their serenity didn’t last. It never does with them.

“So. You like it rough, huh?” Joe’s voice was back to taunting, voice gravelly against his ear. “Look at you Nicolo. There may be hope for you yet.”

Nicky tips Joe off of him and onto his side, raising up an eyebrow before standing. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that bit about the hair pulling. I plan to make full use of that next time.”

He stills, silently cursing himself. If Joe’s off put by the implication, he doesn’t seem to show it. Instead he reclines on his back, arms folded under his head. Nicky takes the blessed opportunity to escape and grab a washcloth from the bathroom, returning with it slightly damp. Joe’s half asleep when he kneels back on the bed and jumps when the cool cloth makes contact with his skin. Nicky apologizes out of habit before realizing who he’s talking to. He averts his eyes, mentally self-destructing and cleaning himself up.

Joe peeps one eye open to look at him. “I should get going. It’s late.”

A glance at the clock tells Nicky that it’s already morning. He doesn’t have to be at the archives until ten, but based on the sheer number of times he’s run into Joe just getting off of his shift, Nicky knows that Joe has to be at the gallery by seven thirty. He tosses the damp washcloth back into the sink and stares at Joe.

In that moment, watching Joe nearly half asleep and well fucked, Nicky had to admit something to himself. He really, really didn’t hate Joe. Not even a little bit.

“You could stay.” Nicky says casually. He’s attempting to remain clinical about it. “It’s closer to the gallery from here anyway.”

“I’m not sleeping on your couch.”

“Then don’t sleep on the couch.” Nicky shocks himself with his own response. _No going back now._ “Look, we’re both adults. It’s a big bed. We’ll be fine.”

Joe snorts, but closes his eyes anyway. “Alright. But I’m stealing your clothes in the morning.”

Nicky flips off the light and pulls the covers back to settle in. He snorts at Joe, though the idea is intriguing. “You better fucking not.”

Nicky’s almost certain they exchange more words before he passes out, but he’s far too tired to recall them. He’s fading almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, exhaustion finally taking over him completely.

He wakes at one point in the night, only to find his body completely blanketed. Joe’s curled around him from behind, arms wrapped around his middle and nose pressed to the back of his neck. Nicky should move him or push him away. Instead he lures himself back to sleep, with the promise that he’ll feign ignorance in the morning.

He is so completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha quick thing to procrastinate finals <3
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are appreciated !  
> i am on tumble @pinesboi as well 🥰


End file.
